Por Que Você Não A Beija?
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: ZeeRo - Como cruzar a tênue linha que separa a amizade de algo maior? tradução de "Why Don't You Kiss Her" by Iglyka


**Disclaimers:  
- Essa fic é uma tradução da Original: Why Don't You Kiss Her - by Iglika.  
Por favor, comentem, pois todos os comentários serão traduzidos e enviados à autora orginal.  
- A música _Why Don't You Kiss Her _pretence a Jesse McCartney  
- O Projeto Zeta - The Zeta Project - não nos pertence, mas sentimentos assim todo mundo tem, teve ou um dia ainda vai ter...**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Por Que Você Não A Beija?**

POV: Zee

Era um azul sem brilho. Tudo era azul. As paredes e o lugar a mobília, as camas, os cobertores e o teto alto... E a janela era azul também, e o céu por detrás dela era azul também... alguma coisa murchava o céu azul... O novo dia estava chegando tão lentamente que adicionava, quase invisivelmente, sua cor clara sobre o delicado azul que via através da manhã... E provavelmente as ruas lá fora também estariam totalmente azuis... e quietas... até os pássaros ainda dormiam em galhos azuis de árvores azuis...

Apenas... Não havia árvores agora. Nem pássaros. Não havia ruas... Não havia sequer quarto. Não havia nada. Nada... exceto aquela pálida janela azul. E aquela azul manhã, que entrava vagarosa para dentro do quarto de hotel onde Ro dormia em sua cama e eu ficava a observá-la, deitado na outra cama ao lado da dela, a cabeça sobre meu ombro, olhando para o cair do dia e esperando a nova manhã de um novo dia.

Outro dia de suas fugas. Outro quarto de hotel, de onde teriam sair depois de uma hora ou menos. Outro dia para uma nova tentativa de tentar descobrir se Dr. Selig estava vivo, para achar onde os pais de Ro poderiam estar. Outro dia tentando nos esconder do Agente Bennet e seu time. Outro dia caminhando na ponta da faca. Outro dia para dirigir rápido demais ou saltar de telhado em telhado; ou escapar de uma chuva de tiros lasers sobre nós. Outro dia de perigo para Ro mesmo se a vida dela não fosse diretamente ameaçada - o que faríamos se numa correria dessas eu não pudesse dar a ela o alimento na hora que precisa, ou qualquer outra coisa que precisasse? E se nós tivéssemos que nos esconder eu não pudesse providenciar um novo quarto de hotel pra ela para a noite seguinte?... Eu a manteria quente com meu sistema de aquecimento mesmo que tivéssemos que passar a noite toda a céu aberto, mas... e se alguma máquina de alta voltagem me deixasse inconsciente por tempo demais eu... eu perderia Ro...

'Pense positivo, Zee! Ou pelo menos tente!' Eu ralhei comigo mesmo, mas... outro dia de incerteza estava diante de nós de uma forma ou outra.

E a verdade era que até meu tempo de recarga me preocupada, embora acontecesse muito raramente. Eu odiava quando acontecia, odiava deixar Ro sem minha proteção e não faz muito tempo, pedi a Bucky pra fazer alguma coisa parecida com aquele controle remoto. É claro que esse aparelho, que havia sido instalado dentro do meu sistema, ainda funcionava e ninguém seria capaz de me controlar novamente. Sua nova invenção era um aparelho bastante pequeno, que Ro carregava em sua bolsa e tinha o único propósito de me acordar ... quero dizer, cancelar minha recarga e ligar meus sistemas caso houvesse algum perigo, se tínhamos que fugir ou se Ro apenas precisasse de mim.

Bem, eu li tudo que você só dá valor às coisas boas em sua vida se você passar por coisas ruins. Eu tinha certeza que isso era verdade e achei que já sabia o que era e o que era ruim. E pensei que já compreendia o que uma real amizade e devoção era – tudo que Ro estava fazendo por mim e eu por ela. Tempos difíceis são os que provam um verdadeiro relacionamento, certo? Então eu tinha certeza que Ro e eu estávamos provando o bastante um para o outro disso há muito tempo e... e talvez eu tivesse que estar feliz que algo bom vinha de toda essa coisa difícil em nossas vidas? Eu tinha certeza que sim mas... mas ainda... eu não conseguia parar de me preocupar com a saúde e a vida da Ro. Não até que a NSA aceitasse que sou inocente e parasse que nos perseguir. Desde o momento em que encontrei a Ro, minha liberdade ganhou um novo significado - minha liberdade era a segurança de Ro.

Eu não estava me acostumando a essa nossa vida de perigos?

Não, eu não estava. E duvidava que me acostumaria algum dia.

Eu tentei sorrir um pouco para mim mesmo. Depois de mais de cinco anos com Ro e seus ensinamentos sobre como eu me tornar mais humano, eu estava me acostumando a uma outra coisa - a não passar mais as noites na minha cadeira de sempre, mas sim deitado na segunda cama do quarto. É claro que era igual para mim passar a noite toda deitado numa cama, sentado numa cadeira ou simplesmente de pé, como fiz nos canais da cidade na primeira vez que nos encontramos, enquanto Ro dormia no banco de trás do carro. Eu havia voltado à minha forma de synthoid naquela hora. E depois não mais - Ro não ficou feliz em ver um robô metálico ao seu lado quando acordou. Então, não faz muito tempo, ela admitiu que sempre tinha uma incômoda sensação de que devia ficar totalmente duro depois de tantas noites dormindo numa cadeira.

Sorri para mim mesmo mais uma vez – ela sempre me aceitou como um humano; mais que qualquer outro ela me aceitava como humano, logo ela, que mais que ninguém sabia que eu não era.

Enquanto eu permanecia deitado, me apoiando sobre o ombro e olhando para a janela, devagar me voltei de costas, correndo meus dedos entre meu holograma de cabelos negros e o material que o cobre por baixo, e entrelacei minhas mãos sob minha nuca. Graças ao meu material externo, um som real de uma real textura - o escorregar do meu casaco sobre o lençol - acompanhou meu gesto. Na verdade, eu não tenho necessidade de mudar de posição. Eu só gostava de deitar de costas com as mãos no pescoço. E também... bem, eu prometi a Ro mais uma coisa - não me deitar na cama imóvel como se eu estivesse morto.

Não pude evitar outro sorriso – eu era mesmo uma porta no começa quando falava com alguém ou apenas escutava. Agora gestos comuns e humanos eram mais que uma parte da minha programação - eles eram parte de mim. Isso era normal? Eu achei que era ou pelo menos o que aquele guia no museu de robótica disse há alguns anos - synthoids viveriam entre humanos sem ser notados. Mas eu duvidava que meu propósito fosse apenas imitar os humanos e espiá-los em missões secretas. Isso não era justo com nenhuma forma humana. E como o Dr. Selig disse que não tinha estômago para criar armas, eu tinha certeza que ele não me queria apenas para ser uma boa imitação humana, que apenas andaria por aí entre as pessoas reais... mas qual era o objetivo do Dr. Selig pra mim? 'Eu tenho planos para aquele_' _ele disse, que planos? Por que meu holograma e meu material externo me faz tão fiel ao imitar humanos e mais que tudo... por que eu tenho sentimentos? Talvez porque o módulo de consciência não pudesse funcionar sem sentimentos? Ninguém tem uma consciência sem ter sentimentos, certo?

Eu olhei de novo através da janela azul e o céu azul por cima. Eu realmente gostava de ver como o entardecer podia vir com cores diferentes a cada dia - amarelo-laranja-rosa ou um leve lilás, ou mesmo um azul esse. Antes de Bennet tentar apagar minhas memórias, eu não tinha visto nada em cores normais. Depois de sua intervenção no meu cérebro comecei a ver tudo em verde por um bom tempo, mas mesmo depois da reparação de Bucky, quando comecei a ver cores de verdade de novo, minha visão permanecia diferente das dos humanos. Não havia meio de me fazer enxergar todas as informações correntes ou ver tudo divido em colunas. E essas coisas divididas na minha visão sempre me lembravam que eu era diferente. Isso nunca me deixava esquecer quem eu realmente era - um synthoid. Um robô. Eu só conseguia pensar que Dr. Selig não queria isso, e eu tinha uma sensação de que ele não se importaria se eu realmente me tornasse humano... mais que isso... ele me ajudaria se estivesse vivo, e eu esperava que estivesse, sentia que estava, e eu tinha certeza que ele ficaria feliz em me ver humano... como Ro ficaria também.

Na verdade eu não estava bem certo se Ro sentia meu desejo de me tornar humano e se por isso ela me suportava ou... eu estava me atrevendo a pensar que poderia me tornar um real humano porque ela acreditava que eu podia ser... nós não éramos apenas os melhores amigos que compartilham todos os segredos, éramos mais que isso... Eu não sei ao certo como chamar o que nós temos mas... mas é tão forte e profundo, tão real, tão verdadeiro...

Olhei para ela. Tudo ainda era muito azul e até mesmo seu cabelo curto e loiro parecia azulado... como se Ro fosse a Fada Azul...

Sim, a Fada Azul. Ro era minha Fada Azul. Como se ela fosse a Fada Azul no conto infantil do menino de madeira que se torna um menino de verdade. Se eu já estava me tornando humano de verdade por dentro, como ela mesma me assegurava com tanta confiança que eu estava, era por causa dela. Então talvez... pra mim... para que eu achasse um corpo humano de verdade... era apenas questão de tempo? E... e se eu tivesse um desejo tão forte para ir até o fim para tornar esse sonho realidade... então era por causa da Ro... e se havia alguém que podia me dar tamanha força e esperança - essa era a Ro...

**We're the best of friends**

_**Nós éramos os melhores amigos**_

**And we share our secrets**

_**Nós dividíamos nossos segredos**_

**She knows everything**

_**Ela sabe de tudo**_

**That is on my mind…**

_**Que está na minha cabeça**_

É, ela sabia tudo sobre mim e eu tudo sobre ela, mas não era só isso. Eu preenchi o lugar da família de Ro, de alguma forma... é claro, isso porque eu podia cuidar dela mas, na verdade... Eu nunca me senti como... como se eu fosse algum tipo de mãe da Ro, isso era tão estranho, até ridículo de pensar, eu não me sentia como pai dela também... Talvez no começo, havia um tempo que éramos como irmão e irmã mas... foi por pouco tempo e... e então isso mudou. Na verdade eu não penso no começo em detalhes. Eu aprendi com Dolano que era o amor de família, gostei do modo como se amavam e cuidavam uns dos outros, e eu quis dar a Ro tudo isso mas... com o passar do tempo eu comecei a sentir alguma coisa diferente por ela.

Há quatro anos atrás, no centro marinho, eu disse bem na cara do Agente Bennet que Ro era minha família e isso não era uma mentira, mas era metade da verdade porque... Bem, foi naquele mesmo dia, quando alguns minutos antes de encarar Bennet, eu percebi que... Eu me senti mal vendo Ro flertar com aquele rapaz, o Brett... Eu senti ciúmes e eu só poderia me sentir assim por uma única razão...

Porque...

Porque eu a amava.

Sim, eu a amava.

Eu não sei quando exatamente eu comecei a sentir esse tipo de amor diferente por ela, mas eu a amava, sabia disso, enquanto ela enrolava seu cabelo loiro, sorrindo atraente e encantadoramente para aquele Brett.

A explicação dela sobre a terceira roda não me deixou só magoado, mas trouxe um sentimento bruto de impaciência em me tornar logo humano, o mais rápido possível, naquele momento e hora, não importasse como, não importasse com a ajuda de que cientista ou sequer de um milagre, não fazia diferença. Eu queria fazer me tornar humano, de um jeito ou de outro. E ainda queria e...

Eu descobri que a palavra 'família' tinha um novo sentido para mim então. Era esse sentido tão diferente? Você tem que deixar sua família quando se casa com quem você ama e essa pessoa tem que ser não só a única que vai amar, mas também sua nova família, certo?

Como eu me atrevia a pensar sobre casamento? Por que não, não era coerente como tudo? Eu amava Ro, eu queria me tornar da raça dela, por que não pensar em casamento então? Pensar, sim, apenas pensar. Eu nunca havia dito a Ro os meus sentimentos. Eu me negava sequer mencionar alguma coisa sobre isso. Eu me mantive em silêncio mesmo quando ela me chamou de seu 'namorado' e... provavelmente isso era injusto com ela se ela me amasse também... Se o inevitável dia nos trouxesse a separação, se a NSA me pegasse, se me matassem, apagando minhas memórias e me reprogramado... então... então Ro nunca saberia o quanto eu a amava... ela nunca saberia que... que alguma coisa mudou pra mim

**Lately, something's changed**

_**Mais tarde, alguma coisa mudou**_

**As I lie awake in my bed**

_**Enquanto eu me deito acordado na minha cama**_

**A voice here inside my head**

_**Uma voz dentro da minha cabeça**_

**Softly says:**

_**Me sussurra**_

**Why don't you kiss her**

_**Por que você não a beija?**_

**Why don't you tell her**

_**Por que você não diz a ela?**_

**Why don't you let her see**

_**Por que você não a deixa ver**_

**The feelings that you hide**

_**Os sentimentos que esconde**_

**Cause she'll never know**

_**Porque ela nunca vai saber**_

**If you never show**

_**Se você nunca mostrar**_

**The way you feel inside…**

_**Como se sente por dentro...**_

Devagar eu me levantei e sentei, silenciosamente, na ponta da cama de Ro... mas...

Eu não me atrevia a beijá-la. Eu sequer me atrevia a me aproximar de seu rosto. E simplesmente continuei sentano na ponta da cama olhando para ela.

Não, eu não hesitei por medo de tocá-la com minha face de metal, sei que meu material externo me faz real o bastante... quer dizer, pelo menos julgando pela reação de Tiffy quando eu a beijei.

Esfreguei minha testa com meus dedos … não conseguia evitar de ficar encabulado lembrando disso... foi um erro aquele beijo... Eu estava cada vez mais certo disso. Eu agi de forma tão tola e infantil. Talvez o tipo de coisa que Adam Heat faria, mas não eu. Tiffy ficou realmente impressionada, mas foi injusto com Ro. Eu não tinha me dado conta que eu podia magoar Ro… no entanto… na verdade… se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, eu nunca saberia que Ro pudesse ser tão ciumenta... sim, debaixo da raiva dela eu podia sentir ciúmes...

Então... talvez isso significasse… que… ela gostava de mim? Um pouco pelo menos?

É claro que ela gostava. Ela não conseguia esconder o quanto gostou de mim no momento em que terminou de corrigir a minha nova aparência. Ela gostou do meu cabelo preto, até o topete que fiz, e ela gostou dos meus olhos azuis, meu rosto levemente longo e meu queixo quadrado. Eu fiquei perplexo com aquele 'Dang!' dela, sério, mas a expressão de deleite dela me garantia que realmente ela havia gostado da minha aparência e na verdade, pouco a pouco, eu fui me acostumando com as palavras estranhas dela...

Mas amar alguém é mais que apenas apreciar uma boa aparência, não é?

Será que a Ro era realmente feliz comigo? Ela tinha mesmo sorte por me ter ao lado dela? Eu não parava de me perguntar isso desde do dia em que IU7 nos atacou e deixou Ro ferida… Ela era… ela tinha mesmo sorte por me ter, mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido à ela por minha causa?

Ou talvez... talvez houvesse alguma coisa a mais que fosse realmente importante? Sim, provavelmente havia algo mais também, eu lembro que... quero dizer... quando reproduzia o arquivo daquele dia, era sempre muito fácil pra mim perceber por trás de seu comentário sarcástico de que não queria me deixar ter toda a 'diversão' sozinho, ela queria me dizer que não me deixaria, de forma alguma, nunca.

Então, é isso o que felicidade significa? Obviamente isso é muito mais que apenas ter uma vida segura. Felicidade é amar e ser amado? Com tudo que já aprendi, cada pessoa tem uma definição diferente de felicidade. Era a minha errada? Eu tinha certeza de que felicidade existia; eu estava completamente convencido disso, mas estaria eu certo sobre o que realmente era felicidade? Uma coisa que existia mas ao mesmo tempo era uma coisa invisível, impossível de ser tocada... e ainda assim, algo real. As pessoas dizem "Eu provei de que é feita a felicidade" , "Eu encontrei minha felicidade", "Eu vi o que é felicidade"...

Ro explicou tudo isso pra mim, sempre, e mesmo quando ela mesma, consigo mesma, não entendia alguma coisa, depois que havíamos conversado sobre, a resposta se revelava sozinha, cedo ou tarde. Então talvez agora a única coisa que eu podia fazer era ir até ela e contar sobre meus sentimentos. Ela era minha felicidade e merecia saber disso... e... e eu merecia saber, sim, por que não? Eu merecia saber se eu também era a felicidade dela... como eu esperava ser.

Eu me debrucei sobre sua face, devagar...

E de novo - não ousei beijá-la.

Eu não conseguia...

Eu…

**Oh, I'm so afraid**

_**Oh, eu estou tão assustado**_

**To make that first move**

_**Para dar o primeiro passo**_

**Just a touch and we**

_**Apenas um toque e nós**_

**Could cross the line…**

_**Podemos cruzar a linha...**_

Cruzar a linha entre synthoids e humanos. Isso era tão ruim, tão errado? Não era como caminhar sobre uma ponte e passar de um lado para outro. E se meu mais profundo desejo de me tornar humano seja na verdade meu destino? E se fosse o objetivo do Dr. Selig para mim? Por que eu tinha essa forte convicção de que era essa a verdade? Se assim como a inocência de uma pessoa havia ativado minha consciência, o meu amor por uma garota e o dela por mim pudesse abrir minha verdadeira predestinação? E se mesmo assim, se eu não contasse a Ro tudo isso, não compartilhar meus sentimentos com ela parecia tão injusto... Toda nossa vida era dividir, ajudar e cuidar... não só porque eu salvei a vida dela e ela a minha, mas porque ela me protegia tanto, não só com tudo que ela ensinava, ela também era valente e... uma garota durona; desde do dia que nos conhecemos ela tem salvado minha vida tantas vezes.

Ela nunca suportaria esse dificil tipo de vida, ela nunca ficaria comigo todos esses anos se ela não me amasse... então por que eu continuo a esconder meus sentimentos? Eu podia contar a ela... eu... eu realmente queria dizer a ela.

**And every time she's near**

_**E toda vez que ela está perto**_

**I wanna never let her go**

_**Eu nunca quero deixá-la ir**_

Confessar a ela o que meu coração sabe

**Hold her close…**

_**Segurá-la bem perto...**_

Mas...

Eu hesitei mais uma vez...

Eu... eu poderia beijá-la bem de leve; eu podia acariciá-la tão cuidadosamente que em seu sono ela nem notaria...

Minha mão parou no meio do caminho em direção ao toque do cabelo de Ro e a tirei.

O que seria diferente agora? Que diferença faria se ela nunca ficasse sabendo? Eu sabia que a amava, não importava se eu a beijaria ou não, mas e quanto a ela?

Ela esperava mesmo que eu mostrasse algo mais que amizade pra ela? Será que ela esperava que eu mostrasse todos os sentimentos que eu sentia...?

Qual é a coisa certa a se fazer quando se ama alguém?

Eu conheci muitas pessoas que acreditavam piamente que mostrar seus sentimentos não era uma coisa boa, mas... os sentimentos humanos eram a coisa mais importante num relacionamento, não eram?

Como você poderia fazer aquele que ama se sentir seguro e feliz, se você esconde seus sentimentos? É claro que o que você faz no seu dia-a-dia é importante e não só os pequenos gestos ou carinhos, mas as palavras também, mas... esses pequenos gestos e palavras poderiam mostrar melhor que qualquer outra coisa a profundidade dos sentimentos, certo?

Eu sempre tentei mostrar tantos sentimentos quanto eu pudesse lidar e eu achava que Ro ficava feliz com isso, já que desde o início ela me dizia que queria que eu fosse humano com ela, embora ela não se importasse que eu fosse um synthoid…

Sim, ela não se importava de ter um synthoid como seu melhor amigo, mas saber que esse synthoid a amava era bem diferente...

O que ela diria?

**I wonder, would she just turn away**

_**Eu imagino, ela apenas fugiria**_

**Or would she promise me**

_**Ou ela iria me prometer**_

**That she's here to stay…**

_**Que está aqui pra ficar...**_

Por que eu ficava correndo nesse círculo? Não era tão visível? Ela queria que eu fosse o mais humano possível para mim. E poder se apaixonar era a mais humana das coisas, não era?

**It hurts me to wait**

_**Me machuca esperar**_

**I keep asking myself**

_**Eu continuo perguntando à mim mesmo**_

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**

**_Por que você não a beija? (diga que você a ama)_**

**Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)**

**_Por que você não conta pra ela? (diga pra ela que você precisa dela)_**

**Why don't you let her see**

_**Por que você não a deixa ver**_

**The feelings that you hide**

_**Os sentimentos que você esconde?**_

**Cause she'll never know**

_**Porque ela nunca vai saber**_

**If you never show**

_**Se você nunca mostrar**_

**The way you feel inside…**

_**Como se sente por dentro**_

Não... de novo. Eu não a beijei. Eu não fiz. Eu não poderia.

Eu olhei para a janela azul clara, tentando ignorar meu relógio interno. Eu não precisava saber a hora exata; o azul-claro do céu me dizia que era hora da Ro acordar.

Mas eu sequer empurrei o ombro dela de leve, como fiz algumas vezes. Eu não ousava tocar nela. Eu me levantei e, à distância, disse suavemente "Ro? Está na hora."

Ela sempre teve um sono leve, então acordou imediatamente, mas ela odiava acordar tão cedo quando não estávamos em real perigo que me olhou com uma expressão rabugenta. Eu lhe dei um sorriso de desculpas, mas eu sabia que não seria o bastante pra me proteger de sua rabugice and eu estava em alerta para o que aconteceria em seguida.

"Quando você vai aprender a dormir mais, hein?" ela disse rapidamente, meio sorrindo e com um travesseiro em minha direção. Eu o peguei rindo e o usei para neutralizar os outros que Ro jogava em mim, também rindo. Então ela pulou da cama. Com seu cabelo curto loiro um pouco bagunçado, com seu pijama largo e pés descalços, ela parecia exatamente aquela adolescente que eu conheci há 5 anos atrás. Ela listou o que queria para o café da manhã e, me deixando para recolher os travesseiros, entrou no banheiro.

Eu pedi seu café e por cerca de 15 minutos depois ele já estava no quarto, bem quando Ro saiu do banho. Ela já estava vestida e já não parecia uma menina, mas sim uma jovem mulher que realmente era... Ro olhou para a comida e então, sorrindo, olhou para mim. Como sempre, a comida era exatamente o que ela havia pedido, mas ainda sim, ela me agradecia, sempre. Uma vez ela me disse que aprendera comigo a ser desnecessariamente educada. Mas geralmente ela dizia "Obrigada, Zee' ou 'Valeu, homem-de-lata' e agora...

Agora ela apenas dizia: "Obrigada...", como se a sentença estivesse incompleta. Sim, eu tinha certeza disso, não era tudo, tinha mais, a melodia das palavras se cancelava, como se ela estivesse pra dizer 'Obrigada, querido'... Eu fiz uma rápida comparação com todas as sentenças, salvas em minha memória de conversas, que continham a frase 'Obrigada, querido' e os arquivos batiam, mas mesmo assim... eu não tinha certeza de que podia contar a Ro... se fosse verdade, significava que eu era realmente mais que um amigo para ela, mas... não, não... não era o estilo dela ser a primeira de nós dois a confessar alguma coisa desse tipo e, no mais, ela não era uma garota romântica.

Ou ela era? Talvez ela apenas não tivesse nenhuma razão para revelar o lado mais doce de sua personalidade. E talvez, tivesse que ser eu quem daria a ela esse tipo de razão?

Ou talvez ela notara meu olhar e estava para dizer isso em tom de brincadeira, e ela ignorou essa idéia para não me ofender.

Tentando parecer normal, sorri "De nada" e eu estava feliz por ter uma boa cobertura para meu embaraço – eu tinha que checar as notícias, então sentei em frente ao computador do hotel enquanto Ro comia.

Alguns minutos depois, sua voz realmente me espantou, quando ela disse "Vamos?". Eu não tinha notado que ela havia terminado seu café da manhã. Tentei sorrir novamente, em resposta ao vívido sorriso dela, desliguei o computador e fiz mu caminho para a porta.

Ro olhou em volta do quarto que estávamos para deixar, verificando se estava esquecendo alguma coisa, embora não fosse um problema, já que eu poderia comprar qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Ela pegou sua bolsa e se aproximou de mim.

Sim, nós tínhamos que sair dali. Tínhamos que estar na hora certa na estação de ônibus.

_**Why don't you kiss her**_

**Por que você não a beija?**

Ao invés de abrir a porta e dar um passo para fora eu permaneci ali, e Ro, achando que eu estava apenas esperando por ela, passou por mim e estava para a abrir a porta quando...

Desci minha mão e toquei seu ombro. Fiz isso antes de ter tempo para decidir se eu realmente tinha fazer isso ou não... e... eu senti um fino tremor... em algum lugar dentro de mim... porque... eu percebi que... eu não conseguiria retirar minha mão... esse toque me repreendia... e se... como se eu nunca a tivesse tocado antes... e... eu pude ver que o mesmo tremor corria nela também... ela se virou para me olhar e... por alguns longos segundos eu não via nada além do azul claro daqueles olhos...

Gentilmente, afastei seu cabelo loiro de seu rosto... e ela fechou os olhos... apreciando meu toque enquanto eu acariciava sua face suavemente, mas...

Meus dedos pararam, cuidados, a esperar entre seu pescoço e seu ombro... minha mão permitiria que se afastasse se ela assim quisesse...

Ela não se afastou.

Suas pálpebras se agitaram e ela olhou para mim mais uma vez.

Ela sabia o que eu queria perguntar e ela manteve seu olhar sobre mim, dizendo sem palavras seu 'sim'...

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e fiz. Eu a beijei. E... ela me beijou de volta... e... ela se apertou em meus braços e eu a abracei forte, a beijando de novo e de novo, eu sussurrei o que meu coração guardava por tanto tempo...

O dia seguinte não me assustava mais.

O dia seguinte ainda significava esperança para mim.

O dia seguinte significava os sonhos de Ro's e os meus sonhos.

E a minha liberdade seria o futuro pela qual eu lutaria.

* * *

_Iglyka_

_You know how I loved this fic - and this consequences! Knowing youand becoming your friend was a big gift, for sure! __This translation was supposed to be given in you brithday, but I'm slow and late! I'm sorry about it._

_And please, believe, I'd like to know how to transport to you all the pleasure that I got doing this work. I love your words, your feelings and you sensibilty way to see a shy light throught the pain._

_Be strong, my dear friend, to receive all foreigns words that can approach you._

_Be sweet when the darkness and the emptyness want to touch, because you are your own safety boat._

_Be calm and happy, because you are great and beautiful just in the way that you are._

_Thanks again, for everything_

_From your Brazilian friend_

_Tsuki_


End file.
